Lost
by NayaDavis
Summary: When Quinn Fabray lose her husband she will count on her best friend Tina Cohen-Chang after 2 years later they're still lost. will someone help them? Sorry the summary suck and i'm french Quick and Tike!
1. Chapter 1

May 20 2023 in L.A... Quinn Evans was lost,she couldn't stop crying. She just had a call from lima husband Sam Evans was dead,he had a car didn't know how to tell it to her son... She was desesperate... "Evan i have to tell you something...please be strong"says Quinn in a trembling voice "What?"Asks Evan as he started to worry Evan was blond he had green eyes and he had Sam's mouth. "Your dad had a car accident...he's in heaven now"said Quinn with teary eyes "He's in the sky? I will never see him again?"Asked Evan as he started crying. "No I'm sorry honey"said Quinn between tears The six years old boy started crying uncontrollably in the arms of his mother. In N.Y... Tina Cohen-Chang was lost,her boyfriend Artie Abrams left her again the problem was that...she was pregnant. She didn't know what to do...so she decided to call her best friend Quinn. "Hello"answered Quinn in a trembling voice "Quinn are you ok?"Asked Tina worried "No...Sam's dead"said Quinn as she started crying Tina was shocked she started crying softly...Sam was a good a friend... "I'm sorry,I'm here if you if you need me"said Tina "Thanks...so how are you?"Asked Quinn "Bad,artie left me again..."Said Tina "Sorry...but he'll come back you know he always do!"Said Quinn softly "I'm pregnant"said Tina "That's great!"Said Quinn as she smiled sadly "I don't want to be alone and you don't deserve what's happening to you right now...but...everything's gonna be alright I promise you!"Said Tina "I hope..."said Quinn 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: the night when everything changed**

Quinn lived with Tina and her daughter Alice,Artie never took care of her cause now he was with Brittany,occasionally he would send some money to help but nothing else. Quinn was now 29 and had totally lose the hope of finding love again,just like Tina...but today something (or someone will change that).

Tina was watching a cartoon with her daughter when Quinn approached her.  
"Tonight we are going out"said the blond girl.  
"What ,where?"Asked the asian.  
"In a club"  
"But why?"  
"I think it's time for us to enjoy ourselves and for you to find love again."  
"Ok we'll go but don't think I'll find love again tonight in a club where all of the boys are jerks and only want to sleep with some random girl"said Tina disgusted.  
"We'll see!"  
"What about you Quinn?"  
"What?"  
"Don't you want...you know...to find love again"asked Tina.  
Quinn smiled sadly.  
"No you know Sam will always be the one"

"I know but you can't stay alone your whole life"  
"Don't worry for me I'm just not ready yet"  
"Ok but we can't let the kids alone!"  
"I found a babysitter"  
They spent hours preparing themselves for the night when someone knocked on the door. Tina opened the door and saw Santana Lopez.  
"Santana it's been a longtime!"  
"Did you miss me ?"  
"Of course "said Tina before hugging the latina  
"S,I'm so happy to see you"  
"Me too Q"  
They hugged each other  
"How's Dani?"Asked Quinn  
"Oh she's fine,you know since the birth of our daughter fifth month ago it's been crazy but well we're happy"  
"Wait it's Dani's child or yours?"Asked Quinn  
"It's mine but next time it's Dani who will get pregnant"  
"Wait...it means that fifth month ago you were pregnant!"Said Tina  
"Yeah why is it so weird?"  
"Because you're really thin for a woman who had a baby some months ago"said a surprised Quinn.

"Thanks,well now it's time for you to go"said Santana.  
"Ok,so Evan is watching Tv and he won't be a problem for now he have to be sleeping at midnight"said Quinn  
"Alice is sleeping she ate but if she's still hungry you can feed her well you know how to take care of a baby"said Tina  
"Yeah don't worry it will be alright"said the latina.

Quinn called a cab and they arrived at the club .

The music was very loud and there were plenty drunken peoples.

They danced during 2 hours when Tina decided to get some drinks.  
"Could I have two drinks of vodka please?"  
"Ok" said the bartender.

She was waiting for the glasses when someone caught her eyes.  
"Mike Chang?"  
"Tina?"  
"What are you doing here?"Said a smiling Tina.  
"Well Puck brought me here I'm not really the kind of guy who likes this kind of clubs"  
"Yeah I know we're friends since a longtime"  
"I've heard about you and Artie I'm sorry ."

"Oh well now I'm okay"  
"So you have a daughter"  
"Yeah but I'm the only one to take care of her since Artie is with Brittany"  
"I'm sure you're the best mom ever"said Mike  
"Thanks" said Tina shyly  
Quinn arrived behind them  
"Tina where is my drink"  
She saw Mike .  
"Oh your drink is right here"said Tina.  
" thanks you know what I'm gonna let you two talking,nice to see you again Mike"said the blonde with a smile."  
"Me too Quinn"said Mike  
Tina and Mike talked again during half an hour.  
"You wanna dance"asked Mike.  
"Sure why not"

Tina's pov  
It's really weird I'm here dancing with my high school lover who I haven't seen since well since a little more than two years ago and it feels like I've never left him.  
"I forgot what an amazing dancer you are"said Tina.  
"Thanks you're not too bad yourself"

Oh my god am I blushing? It's been so long since I've danced with a man but Mike is not interested in me ,right?

Quinn's pov  
I left Tina alone with Mike and sat at the opposite side of the club when i heard a familiar voice... And that's when I saw Noah Puckerman. I got up and went to talk to him  
"Noah it's been so long!" I said  
"Hey princess !"said Puck who looked so happy to see me.  
" what are you doin' in New York?" I asked  
"Well I'm gonna open a club like this and if it works I'll open plenty of clubs in the entire world" he said with a big smile  
"It's a good idea i'm sure you can make it" i said with a smile  
"Thank you so what's up ?" Asked puck  
"I'm fine, i'm fine" said Quinn  
"But you're not happy" said Puck with a concerned expression  
"Of course i'm happy"said a nervous Quinn  
We talked all night long and it was the first time since Sam's death that i felt close to someone well exept from Tina of course. Puck is special to me, he'll always be...

Nobody's pov  
Puck,Tina,Quinn and Mike spent the rest of the night talking,dancing and singing as if they were 16 again.  
Before Tina and Quinn left Mike asked Tina:  
"Her name is Alice right?"  
"Yeah...how do you know?"replied a confused Tina  
"When we were dating you told me that once we'll be married you'd like to have a daughter named Alice or a son named Kevin"said Mike with a little smile.  
Tina smiled and blushed  
"I've gotta go but...you have my number right?" Asked tha asian girl  
"Yeah i've got it" replied Mike  
"Well then...call me" said Tina with a shy smile.

At the same time Puck was talking with Quinn.  
"So...it was nice to see you princess"said puck with a charming smile  
"Yeah it was cool"said the blonde  
"What about a dinner at my place you,me and asian fusion?"  
Quinn laughed  
"Asian fusion? Really? You'll never stop will you? But...yeah i'll see with T but i'll think it'll be okay"  
"Goodnight princess" said Puck before he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

And that's how everything changed in their lifes.

**So I'm sorry it took me a lot of time I'm really sorry review please**


End file.
